


Boots and boys

by Sockpansy



Category: comic - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sockpansy/pseuds/Sockpansy
Summary: I have head canons...and made a comic about them for the comic on smackjeeves called 'Spurs and Stripes' by redmarielle. It'd about a gay cowboy and gay emo kid. Go read it





	1. Chapter 1

Here were Kylee and Kimrick, on another town run to the grocery store. The car radio was blasting a country song called 'Something about a truck' but really, it was 'something about to make Kylee go mad.' 

"Can I try to find something we might both like before you make me go crazy?!" Kylee said from the passenger seat with amazing eye shadow on. Kim just rolled his eye and doubted they could agree on anything...but one time wouldn't kill him.

"Fine...flip through but if we both don't like it you put it back on country." Kylee wasted no time in pushing buttons on the radio.as he was flipping thought the channels, he heard a person say.

"after this commercial we will be playing 'Problematic' by Get Scared." And Kylee gasped and grabbed Kim's arm."please let me listen to this song I will never complain about your dumb music again if you just let me listen to this song. I need 'get scared' to live. I need it." Kim was surprised at this...it was almost cute. He weighed the options...listen to Kylee whine all the time about the music...or listen to one song no longer than three minutes and make him shut up when they are in the car. He sighed.

"it better go right beck to country after this...." Kim warned and Kylee just nodded as the song came on. Kylee nodded along to the intro music. Then the song got to the first verse...and to kim's surprised, Kylee started singing..and didn't sound like a dying cow.

"I got a lot to learn, but I learn a lot im not concerned." Kylee sang as if Kim wasn't there. Kim couldn't help thinking 'you learn next to nothing.' Yet the song continued on. Kylee sung along With the words as if they were his life line...then the chorus started up and he closed his eyes and balled his fist in front of his chest and sang like he would die if he didn't sing.

"Fake apologizes! Can I just call it quits? I can't take all of this." Kim was surprised as he watched him from the edge of his vision. Kylee was swing his arms around the the beat and motioned around him."fighting all of me! I want a second chance, but I'm so broken." Kim watched d him nod along to the beat.

Kylee opened his eyes as he next versus started."I'm growing madder by the day..it doesn't matter any way..over dramatic and insane."he then began to jester to himself."you look at me so differently. Oh me specifically." Kim found himself gripping the steering wheel sleep little tighter as he listened, and had to let his foot of the gas to avoid speeding."cause i got all these little things, laugh at me, tragedy." Leading back to the chorus and head banging. 

Kim didn't understand the purpose of the bridge in the song, but then the chorus played again and Kylee finished with the song on the last few lines."I got a lot to learn..but it's ok I'm not concern no no...ok I'm concerned!" And the song ended. Kim never saw Kylee smiled so much as the song ended..He looked happy..it was...really cute. He changed the radio station back to a country one and the song playing was in the middle of the chorus. Kylee rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut.

Kim couldn't help but nothing the small smile still on kylee's face as he drove


	2. Piercings and partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A head canon were Kylee makes a bet with kimrick...and wins
> 
> I don't know if Kim or Wes drink, so this is mostly a 'what-if' chapter

Kimrick has a small, silver ball earring in the top of his right ear. It is not something you would expect someone like him to have, but it's one of his surprises. His hair barely covers it, and he has no problem admitting that he got it. It'd the way he got it that he doesn't like to say.

What happens after a few beers and when the most sober person wants to play beer pong? You play beer pong. 

It wasn't common on the farm to do things like this, but some of the ranch hands wanted to have an adults only party one night. Kylee was underage, but he managed to sneak a few drinks. He was joking around with Wes when he saw two ranch hands playing a game of beer pong snd walked over to them.

"Hey, think I can play next round?" He slurred slightly. A ranch hand thought and shrugged.

"why not, won't hurt." They were drunk enough not to care as they finished the game and stepped aside to let kylee set up for the next round. Kimrick walked over to the other side of the table and sent a glare his way.

"you aren't old enough to drink..you aren't old enough to play." Too anyone who doesn't know, the United States legal drinking age is 21 and Kylee is only 19. Kylee only smirked.

"What..afraid you're going to loose to someone younger then you cowboy?" He taunted. Kim only deepened his glare.

"who said I'd loose..." Kylee laughed.

"wanna make a bet out of it then Cyclops?"Kim growled as he looked st Kylee from across the table, a smirk filling his face soon after.

"If you are so confident....then you won't mind betting your cat...you loose...She goes." Kylee was drunk enough to agree, and only grinning, added

"you loose, you get a piercing in the place of my choosing." 

Kim pointed at him and said, "not the dick." 

Kylee looked offended. "chill I'm not that demented."

The game began, and it was pretty close for the most part, but Kim had had more to drink, and Kylee had played this game a lot. Kylee won with Kim three cups away from finishing. Kylee called out,

"Does anyone know how to pierce ears? And have the stuff to do it with?" Wes stood up grinning his hunky sexy grin, and said.

"I do, I got the things needed and I'm sober enough to do it." Kim grumbled and Kylee pulled him to sit down and hummed as he looked at his ears.

"this shouldn't be too bad...Ill even have it on the side of your good eye, so you balance out."he joked. Kim sent him a glare but stayed silent. Even drunk he keeps his word, and he lost the bet, so he has to go through with it.

Wes came back with out of those earring piercing guns that they use to pierce your ears, and had Kim pick from three different studs. He chose the silver ball over a gold ball, and a horse shoe. Kylee pointed to the top of Kim's ear.

"right here wes." 

Turns out. Kim cursed like his foot was on fire when his ear as pierced, and Kylee will never let him live it down, but Kylee can't help thinking that it suits Kim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to come up with. I just wanted Kim to loose a bet and get his ear pierced...i had to find out how xD   
> None of this is canon, but I tried


	3. Broken hearts and broken bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wes and Kylee end up having to fix shingles on top of the silo, and things go *ahem* down hill

Fix the shingles. That as all they had to do. Kylee mostly just went to carry things and hand Wes tools, but it was dangerous to go up their on your own. The silo was really high, and after a hard storm, a lot of shingles had flown off, so it was only natural they needed replaced.

Kylee sat on top of the silo as Wes hammered in the shingles and yawned.

"it's boring..but i guess the view from up here isn't bad." Kylee stated. Wes laughed suggest bit.

"Yeah, it's kinda nice up here. Hey I brought up some drinks in the tool box, just some cans of tea. Think you could grab he one? Be careful." Kylee rolled his eyes and stood.

"Sure, ill get you some tea." He walked towards the tool box, which had been left at the other side of the silo when Wes fixed those shingles. Kylee saw the cans and took a step as he bent down to pick one up.

Turns out the wind hadn't knocked off all the bad shingles. 

Kylee felt himself falling but didn't realise it until he heard Wes shout out "Kylee!" And he felt someone's fingers brush against his own.

Kylee was falling. From the top of the silo. He started up at wes, and everything was slow. He looked st wes, with his blue eyes wide and his mouth opened in a desperate attempt to call out for him. His left hand gripping the side of the silo, his right hand out stretched, barely missing Kyle's hand. He must have saw Kylee slip and jumped over to try to grab him, only to miss by a second. Kylee felt weightless. He felt heavy. He was going to die and he knew it. And nothing could stop him. He felt his mouth open in a scream. Was that him screaming? He couldn't process it, but he believe it was him screaming. Wes got farther and farther away, and Kylee dared not to turn to see the ground that would break him. He closed his eyes and felt water--tears-- for a split second.

Then he felt pain.

Then he felt nothing.

Wes stared in horror, arm still outstretched towards the ground. No. Arm outstretched to who laid on the ground. "Kylee!" He yelled, his voice loud. He needed to get help. He quickly went to the ladder and began to climb down, yelling out for help, desperate that someone could get help.

Kim had watched it. He was tended to Aida, the horse that Kylee injured, making sure she Wa sheared properly. All he heard was wes scream and his blood ran cold. He looked towards the silo and saw a black figure --no-- he saw Kylee. He watched d him fall and hit the ground.

Kim didn't realize he had ran until he reached Kylee and was gasping for air. Kylee's legs were bent st odd angles. His shirt managed to rip and a rib bone was poking out. Kylee's hands, that were in fist of fear when falling. Laid open, flat against the ground. Kylee had his eyes closed, the few tears from his fall were lightly on his face, as if he was still crying. Kim w as on his knees and he hands shook as he gently went to lift up Kylee's head...then dropped it.

There was a hole in the back of kylee's head. Blood coated Kim's fingers...and all he could see w as red. Blood red. He couldn't heard the sound of sirens or see the flashing colors. He couldn't feel the hand on his shoulder. He could only feel the cold creeping into kylee's once warm skin. 

Next thing he knew, Kim was sitting in a chair in a waiting room, waiting for something impossible. When he saw a doctor come out, with a frown on his face, he didn't wait to hear it. He stood and left silently.

After that, Kim distanced himself a bit. He rarely helped out new help, and was silent as Kylee was at his funeral. He would still smile and talk to people, but it was different, empty in a sense. Charlie, who had met Kim around the time he lost his sister and mother, believed it all to just be part of his mourning. He could even he found petting Razor blade, the Kat Kylee once owned.

Only kimrick was aloud to fix and change shingles after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from vacation!~ which is turning into a move but I have chapter ideas so I'm back!
> 
> Also, i have a very..very horrid idea...so I wrote it
> 
> Forgive me
> 
> And I'm sorry


	4. Missed friends and mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course the ranch has a Christmas party

The ranch had big barques-Q's and lots of friends and family and workers to invite (as seen in an early chapter). So with so many people, what is the proper thing to so around the holidays? 

Invite every single person you know apparently. Kylee was looking at the list Kim had written down and was still writing.

"Why do you need,so many people here for a holiday?" Kylee questioned, surprised this many people our up with Kim, and would probably show up.

Kim just nods as he keeps,writing. "They are family and friends of mine, and every worker on the ranch."

"Oh, every worker huh?" Kylee leaned on the table."does that mean I,can,invite,someone?"

"No." Was the automatic reply. Kylee, of course, doesnt give up easily. Some of the time...i mean most of the time,with chores but not with this.

"You said,all the workers, I'm a worker. I have people is likw to see in person agian before my time here is up."kylee stated, Kim looked st him without blinking.

"The second they got here, you'd fuck 'em, and I don't need more people like you around."

"Oh come on! Thats youe excuse? Fuckin' childish. I cant even have one friend over for what?4 hours? I mean..they would keep me away from the crowds...out of trouble with other people who are probably homophobes , it would give me a distraction, I wouldnt bother you the entire time. Hey, ill even help decorate! One friend is all i ask." Kylee loved the look on Kim's dace as he actually seemed to ponder it.

"..one friend, remember that there will be kids here, so if you absolutely have to go against my rules and bang yer friend, use a gag or somethin'."

Kylee cheered happily and too I Kim's phone, contacting Scotty right away.  
________

Kylee hadnt bothered anyone all night, he was actually well behaved. He was talking and joking around with Scotty, and they only disappeared one time for 30 minutes in 3 hours.

Kim looked out the kitchen,window as he watched the people outside look at the lights and Christmas decorations that Kylee our up. he did promise to help. Kim looked over through the door at the two on the couch chatting happily. He glared and headed for the door way to head out with the others.

Kylee had been going to get a drink through the same door Kim was walking out of when Scotty shouted.

"Stop!"

Both boys froze in palce under the door frame and looked at a grinning Scotty, who only pointed up.

They both knew what was above them, by the looks on Scotty face but they both still looked up.

Mistletoe, of-fucking-course. 

Kylee grinned and looked sr Kim."looks like we are kissing agian."

"No." Kim waisted no time rejected the holiday tradition.

Kylee laughed."oh what? My kissing that has?" Kim faced him.

" thats not what I said-"

"If you don't wanna, ill just get Scotty. Hey Scotty come ov-"

The emo boy was suddenly cut off as you heard a 'tgump'

Kim had pinned kylee to the door frame ans kissed him. It wasn't the first kiss they shared, but this,time, Kim was the one who started it.

Kim didnt pull away until kylee tried to pull his pants down.

"There, happy?"

Kim then,went outside as Scotty laughed his ass off and kylee stood in the doorway rubbing his head.

"Hey Scotty? Remind me that the next time he pins me, hw needs,to not do ir so hard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gone for a long time, and left on a dark note. So..Christmas! Happy holidays to what1evee you celebr2ste if you celebrate.
> 
> Also..incredibly short, but hwy...tiny prwsenr?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried...for you red! If you don't like it the i can remove it for you :3  
> This is actually really bad xD


End file.
